


Almost Romantic

by moistical



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moistical/pseuds/moistical
Summary: "Fellas, is it gay to almost kiss your best friend while watching a sunset? Asking for a friend."Adrian never intended to go to prom. But when Ramona drags his sorry hide out to the dance, what antics will he be forced to witness his best friend JC perform?





	Almost Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> An older one shot I wrote involving some of my OCs (with a guest cameo from a friend's character.)

“I can’t believe you dragged me to this,” groans Adrian, as he’s yanked along by Ramona. “You know how I hate prom, it’s pointless.” She turns and gives him a harsh glare as she pats down his suit, saying “As your friend and occasional fuckbuddy, I can’t let you spend your senior prom sitting at home getting high. That’s just sad.”   
Adrian scoffs, “I’ll have you know that I won’t just be smoking weed, I’ll also be watching High School Musical 2.”  
“...That’s even sadder.” She sighs “Just go in there, drink some punch, and find at least someone to dance with.”  
“And what do you plan on doing? Making out with Brad?”  
“I dumped Brad last week, keep up. I’ll be making out with Antonio. Now have fun and don’t die!” she winks before flouncing off. Adrian groans, sitting down in the nearest chair. Loosening up his tie, he glances around, observing his classmates. Chiara making out with Adam...ooh, drama with Malik and Laura...Ramona’s brother, Luca, I think his name is, with his date Matt...Mr. Rich-Prick Sam-something screaming about the punch quality...This whole dance is a hell hole. Hearing some sort of distant commotion, Adrian looks behind him only to be slammed to the ground by a force smelling vaguely of Cheetos.  
“Who in the shit dick?!” he exclaims, before his assaulter sits up, revealing themselves to be none other than JC Lang.  
“Gotcha! I coulda been a murderer! You could have died!!” he shrieks, glee lighting up his deep brown eyes. Looking behind him, Adrian sees the chaos he left in his wake, including Hannah shrieking about her broken nail and Henry groaning in pain on the ground.   
“...You’re a menace to the public.”  
“Aw, that’s what my momma tells me too!”  
“Can you get off, you’re crushing my sternum.”  
“Oopsy.” Standing up, he holds his hand out, lifting Adrian up off the ground. “So what are you doing here? I thought you were busy?”  
“I was busy, until Ramona forced me to come.” JC bumps his shoulder into Adrian’s affectionately.  
“You sure you didn’t miss me?” Waggling his eyebrows, JC leans forward and gives Adrian’s cheek a quick smooch.   
“Heh, as if.” Wiping off his cheek, Adrian looks away from him. “So what, you couldn’t find a date?”  
“It’s not so much that I couldn’t find someone, I just didn’t want anyone. I was hoping you’d show up, cuz I just couldn’t imagine prom without my best bud!” JC gives him him signature grin, his chipped tooth giving him the appearance of a small child.  
“Well, I’m touched. You got any ideas on how to make this dance more fun?”  
“Weeelllll, Ramona already spiked the punch...oohh, hold on!” JC darts off, going somewhere behind the curtains.  
“.....?” Shrugging Adrian gets up and wanders over towards the punch, pouring some into his red solo cup before taking a sip. Wincing from the burning taste, he squints his eyes at the cup.  
“....She poured vodka in here. What the fuck Mona. This is a high school dance and you’ve given vodka to the youths.” He sets down his cup of rat poison, before the sound of nightmares blares through the speakers.  
“IT HADN’T BEEN FOR COTTON EYED JOE, I’D BEEN MARRIED LONG TIME AGO, WHERE DID YOU COME FROM, WHERE DID YOU GO? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM COTTON EYED JOE?!”  
“That fucking-” Adrian is grabbed by JC who swings him around.  
“Dude dude I did it! Come on, dance with me!!” Moving his arms in legs in a seemingly random pattern, JC begins “dancing,” as he calls it.   
“I’d rather not ruin my reputation of being “that one cool stoner.””  
“Stop being a pussy and live a little!!” Grabbing Adrian hands, JC pulls him close and more or less forces Adrian to dance with him. Slowly warming up to it, Adrian’s stiff posture loosens and he smiles, enjoying himself.  
“MR. JESSE LANG!” Their moment having been interrupted by the likes of Mr. Mckinley, JC and Adrian share a panicked look before JC breaks into a sprint, pulling Adrian along with him. Letting out a howl filled with the glee that only comes with the thrill of breaking rules, JC and Adrian race past the bustling students, pushing their way out the gym, heading for the stairwell. With Mr. Mckinley hot on their trail, they clamor up flight after flight, their laughs echoing on the walls, before banging the door to the rooftop open.  
“C’mon c’mon…” Jc mutters, sliding a metal rod into the door, barring it shut. A few seconds later, thuds can be heard on the other side.  
“Mr. Lang, I swear that once I get my hands on you you are going to be in so much trouble!”   
JC lets out a shriek of laughter, “Guess I’ll be seeing you after the dance then!” With his hand still in Adrian’s, JC pulls him to the edge of the rooftop, which overlooks a pretty view of the surrounding neighborhood. Adrenaline still pumping through their veins, JC sits down on the edge of the rooftop, Adrian sitting down by his side.   
“...You know you’re gonna be in a shit ton of trouble. How did you even change the music??” Adrian asks, panting to catch his breath.  
Responding in between gulps of air, JC explains “Well, first I tried to bribe Stephanie who was guarding the dj, but then she said “ew no you dirtbag” and I said “you’re the dirtbag”, and THEN she said “fuck you, your mom’s a hoe” and I said “least my boyfriend isn’t cheating on me with Stacy”, and she gasped and ran to the dancefloor. So that gave me access to Mr. Mckinley, the dj, which let’s be honest, explains why all the songs played were old and stuffy, and I told him that Gary sit toilet paper on fire, and he ran away to go beat Gary’s ass, and then I had full control of the motherboard!”   
“.........Wow. What do I even say to that.”  
“Well, you COULD say that I’m the most amazingly talented boy you know and that you love me and pledge your allegiance to me?” JC says, grinning at him hopefully. Adrian laughs, giving him a playful punch in the arm. Giggling, JC leans his head onto Adrian’s shoulder, taking in the moment. Settling into a comfortable silence, the two of them gaze up at the sky, completely at ease. Adrian sneaks a glance at JC’s face, only to startled by how beautiful he suddenly looks, the stars reflected in his deep brown eyes, which are perfectly framed by his long dark lashes. Clearing his throat, he glances away, feeling his face heat up. Sensing a change in tone, JC looks up at Adrian, and wonders what he’s thinkinging about, when suddenly Adrian looks back at him and their eyes lock. Staring into each other’s eyes, there is no trace of the discomfort they expected. It strangely feels...right. JC’s the first one to lean in, and by instinct Adrian follows. Their noses are nearly touching, and their lips begin to part, when…. A shrill ringtone pierces the atmosphere, breaking them out of their trance. Adrian fishes his phone out of suit pocket.  
“H-hello?.... Yeah….yes, I’m here…. Yeah...I’ll see you soon….love you too, bye sis.” Hanging up, and puts his phone away, pointedly avoiding eye contact.   
“Uh...so what was that about?” JC asks, feeling uncharacteristically nervous.  
“Oh, my sister is coming to get me… she needs someone to babysit Jacob while she’s at work.”  
“So...you’re leaving already?”   
“Um, yeah…”  
“Oh… see you Monday then. We’re still on for Tuesday night gaming, right?” JC plasters an attempt at his usual smile onto his face.  
“Oh… uh, yeah, sure..” Ruffling his hair, Adrian stands up and makes his way to the stairwell door, pulling out the rod and leaving.   
“...Bye!” Once he’s sure Adrian is out of ear shot, JC leans back, slamming his fist onto the ground beside him. “Goddamnit you idiot, you fucked up everything... Now he’s gonna think you’re all weird and just want his dick, you moron!” Heaving a sigh, JC covers up his face and lets out a muffled scream, before picking himself up and dragging himself home, not wanting to risk being caught by Mr. Mckinley.


End file.
